


A Dark Alley

by Kudaiyamu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, M/M, Strength Kink, Top Peter Parker, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudaiyamu/pseuds/Kudaiyamu
Summary: Spiderman pins Wade down in a dark alley of New York. Obviously there's some repressed anger and sexual tension between the two.





	A Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something with Peter using his strength against Wade. If anyone has any good Top!Peter/ Peter using his super strength against Wade fics I would greatly appreciate it if you leave a comment! Also, this is my first time posting something like this, so I would appreciate some feed back on what I can do better on this kind of thing. *Shrugs*

“Fuck Spidey.” Deadpool uttered reverently as he shuddered against the other super hero’s body, his face pressed against the brick of a building in a tucked away corner of New York city. Spiderman had one-handedly disarmed the mercenary of his gun and just about yanked his arm out of his shoulder when he had twisted Deadpool around to slam against the wall, his arm now behind his back. 

“Shit if I had known you had this kind of strength I would have been having very different jerk off sessions. This is some amazing spank bank material.” Deadpool grunted as Spiderman tightened his grip, pushing in closer. 

“Shut up Deadpool. You know how I feel about guns. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Deadpool could feel the disapproving vibes rolling off the hero.

“Trying to clean up the streets like a friendly neighborhood merc should be doing, but if you keep this up, ain’t nothing around here gonna be clean. Specially in my pants. If you know what I mean.” Yup, Deadpool had definitely popped a boner at being manhandled by the super hero he currently worshiped. 

“Deadpool, you shouldn’t be using guns to do this! How many times have I told you! I’m getting sick and tired of fixing your shit!” Uh oh Spidey sounded a little mad. Sure enough, his hand tightened around Deadpool’s arm, a sharp creak coming from Deadpool’s bones. Wade let a little noise out through his nose as his bone fractured in Spiderman’s hand, the noise muffled by the wall. 

“Shit.” Spidey loosened his hold, but didn’t let go. “I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Baby Boy. You can break any bone you want, as long as you help me out with a different kind of ‘bone’.” Wade giggled. He cracked himself up. 

He cut off his laugh when he felt Spiderman’s other hand come to a rest on his hip. He moaned lightly, on the edge of coming just from this interaction. 

“Spidey… please. You’re literally killing me. I thought I couldn’t die, but you are living proof that is not true. So, if you want to…” Deadpool ground back against Spiderman’s hips. “fuck me.” 

He felt the man mold his body against his back, a bulge obvious against his ass. Holy fuck, Spiderman was actually interested in him. Or at least interested in what Wade was offering. Deadpool didn’t delude himself in thinking the amazing Spiderman was interested in Deadpool.

“Hey, just putting it out there, but I’m totally down for whatever. I’m not really against anything, but my safeword is ‘pineapple’. Just so you know. Not that I’m suggesting anything if you don’t want to. I mean, shit I’ve literally died while having sex and it was hot as fu-“ Deadpool was cut off from his ramblings as Spiderman shoved him against the wall, pushing all the air out of his lungs. 

Deadpool could feel Spiderman’s hand on his waist pull at his suit, literally ripping his belt off as he tried to figure out how Deadpool’s pants worked. Deadpool flexed his arm in Spidey’s hold, the other pushing against the wall, but Spiderman’s super strength kept Wade pushed tight against the wall and helpless to do anything. 

He felt a cool breeze against his ass as Spiderman had finally found a way to pull his pants down, his hero’s breath coming in a little bit heavier than before, puffs of air going by Deadpools masked ears. If Deadpool wasn’t deluding himself, like he very easily could be doing right now, he’d say Spidey was excited just to get his pants off. 

“ Fuck ‘Pool. Do you have lube?” Deadpool felt the hand that had yanked his pants down rest on his ass, spreading his cheeks, surely giving Spiderman a good look at Wade’s asshole. Wade leaned his head against the wall, his cheeks slowly flushing red under his mask, still trapped by one hand and unable to move. 

“Check in the third pocket on the right side of my belt.” Deadpool hoped to Death he had lube. Or lotion. That pocket usually had various liquids that hopefully would work for this situation. 

Spiderman gripped his arm a little harder, pushing his body against Wade’s before speaking lowly into his ear, almost angrily. 

“I’m going to let you go to search your pockets. Don’t fucking move.” A shudder ran through Deadpool’s body at that command, his knees going weak. Like he would run from this situation?

“Yes, sir.” Deadpool answered sarcastically, but completely serious at the same time. Spiderman moved his arm from behind his back to the wall in front of Wade, so now both of his hands were braced on the wall, his pants down just to under his butt cheeks and his cock hard enough to cut diamonds. 

“Fuck Spidey, I’ll listen to what ever you say, I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t fucking leave me like this, that would be some grade A torture, and trust me I know torture. I wouldn’t even do this to the enemies who deserve to be tortured. Not that I torture people a lot. I don’t… not lately anyway.” Deadpool rambled as he heard Spiderman looking through his previously discarded belt. He shifted his hips and spread his legs minutely, anticipating the super hero to return quickly. 

“Deadpool, I know I’ve said this before, but I’m gonna say it again. Shut up before you get yourself into even more trouble.” Spidey gripped Wade’s hips tightly, leaving bruises that healed in seconds. Deadpool moaned and fell silent. Which, let’s face it, was a fucking miracle in and of itself. 

Wade felt cold fingers, covered in slick lube, touch his ass. He braced himself against the wall, pushing against that hand, trying to just get Spidey to MOVE. Spiderman stilled his hips with one hand and Wade felt one finger probe inside. Wade whined, wanting more. 

“C’mon Spidey, this can’t take all day…Ngh!” Spiderman quickly shoved in another finger and started up scissoring his fingers, trying to get Wade to relax. The fingers in his ass made shivers run up his spine, the shivers getting more and more prominent every time one of them brushed against his prostate, stimulating the Mercenary to the very edge. 

“Fuck spidey, I’m gonna come just like this if you keep going.” Deadpool grunted, trying and failing to push himself back onto Spiderman’s fingers. Damn his super strength. He moaned as those fingers left, leaving him feeling extremely empty inside. He heard the hero slick his dick up with more lube before he felt the nudge of his cock head against his ass. 

“Ready?” Spiderman hesitated to ask which made Wade’s cock twitch with want. 

“Fuck mE!” Deadpool yelled as Spiderman slammed home, not holding back. Wade felt Spiderman continue forward until his hips met Wades, his hand gripping tightly to the merc’s hips. Wade could swear he felt something crack under the super hero’s hands. Maybe some slight squishing. Wade panted heavily, unable to speak as he came to the realization that his hero was fucking him senseless. 

Spiderman paused before pounding quickly into the mercenary. Honestly with how on edge the two had already been, it was all too soon before Spiderman came hard inside Wades ass. Wade moaned as his dick twitched, but didn’t move his hands away from the wall.

“Fuck Spidey please.” Wade pleaded, trying to move his hips again. 

Spiderman reached around and stroked Wade’s dick once, twice, before Deadpool came as well, shooting all over the brick wall in front of him. Spiderman removed himself from Wade’s ass, almost gently now that they had gotten through some repressed anger and sexual tension. 

“Are you alright Deadpool?” Spiderman asked hesitantly, while gently tucking Wade back into his pants and pulling them up. Deadpool gave a breathless laugh. 

“Baby boy, I’m right as rain and if you ever want to do anything like that again, I’m always available. I mean I’ve been after that ass for a hot minute now, and this has been the experience of a life time.” Deadpool turned around to face Spiderman for the first time since the start of their little adventure. The hero was looking up at Wade and if Deadpool knew any better he could have sworn Spiderman looked concerned about what had just happened, the emotions projecting even through his mask. 

“I’m alright Spidey. And totally cool with everything that just happened.” 

“Even the bone breaking thing?” Spidey actual looked like ashamed now, his voice small and with growing unease. Deadpool had to nip this in the bud. 

“Spidey,” Deadpool pulled the hero close, his hands holding onto the hero’s waist, leaning his forehead against the smaller man’s “Everything you just did, everything, was okay. I’m fine. I healed like a minute after you did that. It did hurt, but it was hot.” Deadpool grinned under his mask. “Remember, I told you my safeword and I didn’t even say it, so you’re gold Ponyboy.”

Spiderman nodded against Deadpool and stepped back. 

“Alright. If you say so Deadpool. Stop using guns around my city. Next time I can’t promise what I’ll do if I run into you using one again.” Spiderman lifted his arm and shot a web to a nearby building, running to get a jump on his swing. 

“Promises, promises baby boy!” Wade yelled out, watching that tight ass swing out of sight.


End file.
